Don't you forget about me
by Aca-lover
Summary: Summary- PLEASE READ BEFORE THE STORY! Jesse & Beca were going out in High School but split up as they were going to different colleges in different states. This is set 4 years after college, when they happen to bump into each other again! What has gone on in their lives, will be revealed during the story. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FAMILIAR! Please review! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Summary- PLEASE READ BEFORE THE STORY! Jesse & Beca were going out in High School but split up as they were going to different collages in different states. This is set 4 years after college, when they happen to bump into each other again! What has gone on in their lives will be revealed during the story. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FAMILIAR! Please review! Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- PLEASE READ BEFORE THE STORY! Jesse & Beca were going out in High School but split up as they were going to different collages in different states. This is set 4 years after college, when they happen to bump into each other again! What has gone on in their lives will be revealed during the story. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FAMILIAR! Please review! Thank you

Chapter 1

BECA'S POV

I'm sitting on the train on my way home from visiting my mum and step- father in Livingston, heading back to Barden. I was the last person to believe that I would last more than one year at college in Barden, never mind living there now as a 26 year old. Life hasn't changed much though, I'm still single, I'm performing with the Bella's, and I'm still single.

I've got the a table seat on the train, so I can get my mac book out to work on my next article that's due in on Wednesday, once I've finished that, I'll get to work on some mixes for the next Bella's performance. As the train draws to a stop at the next station, I spread my bag over onto the seat next to me and put my big headphones on, hopefully to avoid having to put up with some stranger for the next few hours. Hundreds of people pile onto the train, but they all take the hint and carry on past my seat (thank god!) The train pulls off as I let out a sigh of relief that I don't have to sit next to anyone.

A couple of minutes into the journey I find myself engrossed with my article and the mix playing into my ears, when I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder. As I slowly turn to look I find a man with short, dark, curly hair, stubble I would say is two days old and in jeans and plaid shirt, standing next to me with a large cup of coffee and a shoulder bag "excuse me, is this seat taken" he has a big cheesy grin on his face as he waits for an answer, as my mouth goes dry all I can say is "Jesse?"

**Thank you for reading, any reviews, ideas and tips are very welcome. I know it isn't very good but I couldn't get this story line out of my head when I was revising!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse's POV I had just got on the train after visiting my parents, and was heading back to Barden. I went to college in New York to become a policeman but recently got a job in Barden with Tom who I went to college with. Anyways I went to go and grab a coffee before the long journey from the refreshments carriage. The only seat that was free was next to a small brunette. She looked busy with her work, and music could be heard flowing out of her headphones, so with other choice I tapped her shoulder. "Jesse?" She said. I didn't know who she was. How did she know me? "Urm yes, how do you know me? Is this seat free?" She looked surprised, she moved her bag and motioned for me to sit down, so I did. "Do I know you?" I asked again. She stuttered back "sorry I must be mistaken" as I sat down she pulled her headphones back on and carried on typing on her mac book. Her long brown hair hiding her face, so she tucked some of it behind her ear, revealing an ear with several spikes in it. I was only then I realised who it was, Beca. Her scary make up had gone, as had the dark scary clothes which had been replaced by pale pastille colours. It suited her. Was it really my Beca? I hadn't seen her in years, the last time was at my wedding three years ago, she was engaged to a DJ, Beca was still as dark and mysterious then, but now she seemed so different. Was it really her? 


	4. Chapter 4

JESSE'S POV We sat in silence for the next 20minutes, the beat of the music heard from her headphones. I looked over at her mac to see what she was typing, an article by the looks of it. The writing was powerful, and full of thought and emotion. I didn't realise how long I had been staring until Beca took off her headphones and said "can I help you?" Her voice dripping in sarcasm, "Urm no" I stuttered back, "that looks really good, I thought you were a DJ?" "I was, but I'm a journalist now." More silence fell between us. "Soooo" i said to break the silence, "where are you living now?" "Barden, you?" She mumbled back. "Just out side of Barden, but I work for Barden police" She rose her eyebrows, "is that with your wife, 1.8 kids, a dog and a white picket fence?" She said, taking me aback slightly. "No, just me. Me and Catherine got divorced 6 months ago." "Well shit" she said aloud. "Yeah" I nodded. "What about you then? Have you two tied the knot yet?" She snorted slightly "no, that ship sailed with his 10 year prison sentence and life restraining order on me." I was stunned into silence. "Sorry" was all I could say. "So a police man then" she broke the silence "do you know Tom Little?" "Yes, I do, I normally do the shifts with him" I said a bit puzzled, how would she know Tom? "I'm friends with Chloe, his girlfriend" "that makes sense now, I've been invited to out with them and the 'Bellas' tonight, you were in the Bellas weren't you?" She sighed heavily "yes I was, and I'm going too, I'm warning you now, they will make you do karaoke. Has Chloe sent you on any blind dates yet?" "She did mention them, I assume you've been on some then?" "Yes, hundreds, she'll be trying to set you up with anyone she can find. Just make an excuse" "thanks for the advice!" The general catch up banter continued for the next hour, with some pauses and breaks. As the speaker announced the next station, I realise it was my stop so gathered my things, how had an hour passed so quickly I thought to myself "well this is me, I'll see you later" "bye" She said with a smile. As I got off the train and it pulled off again she waved to me. Something felt a bit fuzzy inside and a smile formed on my face, the first real smile since the divorce, it felt good. LATER THAT EVENING - BECAS POV. I walked into the karaoke bar, it was quite at the moment as the food was still being served before the night of singing would begin. The Bellas would be performing a few songs, as would the trebles, who have adopted a few members, such as Tom who did acapella in college. Then all the couples would do a duet as part of the competition, which as usual I would sit out of or go with a Bellas whose other half couldn't make it. As I walked across the dance floor, I started to hear cat calls of "Bec-aw" everyone was already sat around the table, so I took the empty seat between Chloe and Aubrey. Chloe threw her arms around me, giving me a tight hug, then started ask me how my weekend had been and what songs the Bellas should sing tonight. As she continued to ramble on I looked around the table to see Jesse, Tom Aubrey and James (Aubrey's husband ) in deep conversation, fat Amy and stacie were talking with their boyfriends. Cynthia rose and Lilly were coming later as I had been told by Chloe. The waiter came with the menus, as he did so Chloe let out a squeal "oh Beca I forgot to introduce you to jesse! He's one of Toms friends from college and works with him. Jesse, this is Beca" I raised my eyebrows at Jesse "Chloe, I already know him" some people gasped and there was a few oohs "Not like that, we went to high school together" "oh" Chloe said a bit deflated. "Don't you dare" I said to her, "ok" she said with puppy dog eyes. JESSES POV After we ate, the singing started. The Trebles sang a few songs really well, me and Tom are going to try and join them, but I don't know if they know I can sing. they sang 'don't stop the music' and 'somewhere only we know' [warblers version off glee] Then the Bellas sang. I hadn't heard Beca sing live in quite a few years, they sang the the sign/eternal flame/ turn the beat around number first, which was good, they all performed it very cheesily, then they sang just the way you are/ just a dream. Becas voice was amazing, the song was too, it gave me goose bumps, and that funny feeling inside came back. There was some more performances, but none of them topped the Bellas and Trebles. The Bellas had won the group section, with the trebles second. BECAS POV I knew we would win the group competition, we always do. I used to hate singing live, but now I enjoy it. They had now started the duet competition, the beers were running well, I wasn't drinking as I had work in the morning and didn't really feel like drinking. it didn't look like Jesse was either. A tipsy Chloe came and sat next to me and shouted "you are sooo boring, you should go and sing and dance, but nooo because you are really boring and won't do that." Jesse came over with a coca cola for me, "thanks" I said as he sat down next to Chloe. "You are really boring too Jesse, you won't sing ether" she then dragged Tom up to do their two duet pieces, which were good, but a little slurred. "Do you want to sing?" Jesse asked "do you?" I replied. "I will if you do" "ok then" we walked up onto the stage, Chloe's jaw dropped, and everyone started whispering to each other. we decided to go on shuffle for the two songs. The first one we had to sing was 'someone like you' I started off, then Jesse joined in for the chorus, we harmonised perfectly. The song was perfect for how I felt. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel anything towards Jesse, especially when he was singing so perfectly. Everyone from our group was sat there with mouths open. A standing ovation was awarded to us. The next song that was selected for us was 'hit me baby one more time' I groaned slightly, as did jesse, as we had sang this in high school. "The full dance?" He asked "let's go for it" I said he smiled as the music started [AN Watch this, watch?v=_XGLdBsZTJE this is what I got the idea from and how I imagined they would perform it] we completed the song, everyone was in stitches of laughter, including ourselves. The results came in, it was announced me and jesse had come 2nd to Aubrey and James. I set off walking out of the door to head off home, pulling my jacket over my shoulders "Beca" I spun around, it was Jesse, "do you want a lift?" "No it's ok thanks, I'm just 5 mins away" "I can't let you walk home by yourself" he protested, "it's fine honestly" "fine, I'll walk with you then" he continued to protest "you're not going to give up on this are you?" I gave in, "nope" he said popping the p. "Ok you can give me a lift then" we walked round to the car park, he opened the door for me "milady" "nerd" I muttered, using his old nickname from years earlier. We pulled up outside my apartment, and as I got out he said "Beca" "yes?" "Thanks for a good night" I smiled "you too, night" "night" he said back. Waiting until I had got in before pulling away. As I stepped inside I did a little dance. Maybe I did like him I thought. 


End file.
